Saint of Braves Baan Gaan
The Saint of Braves Burn Garn (勇者聖戦バーンガーン Yūsha Seisen Bān Gān) is a game-exclusive continuity in the Brave Saga video games. It was meant to be a 1998 anime entry, but was cancelled - instead it is transferred to the first Brave Saga video game. A fully animated opening and combination sequences along with an opening theme song all associated with this game-exclusive Brave incarnation have been added to the first game. Story Burn Garn takes place in an alternate ''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar'' universe. Here, evil forces want to conquer the game's alternate Brave multiverse. Astral (the leader of the Brave Saints) and Grandark (the leader of Brave Saga's villains) are the holy and unholy souls of this universe whose consciousnesses are bound to its very forces, so both will die if great harm is brought to one of them. Astral sends her Brave Saints, digital spirits, to Earth to possess toy robot fighters and stop the forces of evil, one of whom, known as Burn, befriends 5th grader Shunpei Serizawa because Shunpei possesses what is believed to be a "holy heart". In Brave Saga 2, GaoGaiGar, as well as some new original characters, are finally brought into the team as the Braves fight trans-dimensional demons known as the Asmodians. Characters VARS VARS (initially short for "Variable Robot System" to conceal what its name truly stands for: V'aliant '''A'ttack and 'R'escue 'S'taff) is an organization that wants to build mecha to fight evil aliens by building customizable toy robots that kids can pit against each other and collecting the data from these fights. *'''Shunpei Serizawa: The protagonist of the first Brave Saga. He is a weak, timid crybaby with a strong sense of justice, so he will charge in whenever there is trouble even though he doesn't want to and when others tell him not to. He also tests VARS robots. *'Manami Serizawa:' Shunpei's 26-year-old veteran older sister who commands VARS and organizes the developments of the Braves' missions. *'Shiina Hiromi:' A 17-year-old operator who promotes VARS tournaments, speaks many languages, and relays digital data. *'Hiroshi '(or sometimes shortened to "Hiro")' Sakashita:' Shunpei's other friend with divorced parents, with his mom dying after that. After getting smashed by an explosion that destroyed the stadium, he was briefly turned into a super-villain known as Guilty. *'Shizuma:' The rude, distrustful, and easily exasperated main protagonist of Brave Saga 2. He was part of a family who were at war with the Asmodians, and was the vessel of their ultimate weapon. But a sneak attack destroyed his physical body and broke his soul into the weapon's elements. His mother, the family priestess, gave up her life so her son would have a new body. Shizuma has a waxing and waning relationship with Manami Serizawa. Other Characters *'Nanako Aiba:' Shunpei's busybody childhood friend who thinks people should overcome their own weaknesses to get stronger. *'Imugoro Serizawa:' Shunpei's funky, lighthearted, skateboarding grandpa who takes others' words and actions seriously, so he advises his grandson. *The private detective thinks VARS is evil and tries to expose the Braves as villains with information from the kids, and his caterpillar suit always scares Nanako. Holy Braves Brave Crusaders *'Burn Garn:' The "Dragon God Combination" of Burn and his auxiliary mecha Garn Dasher. One of Burn Garn's abilities is a transformation of his body into Burn Garn Dragon, a special attack form. **'Burn:' The front-line manager of his team who turns into Shunpei's toy car. He has sworn to protect Shunpei, who enlarges him with a call of "Brave Charge". **'Garn Dasher:' A truck. Although its body is designed as being able to transform into a dragon form, it is never seen in this form while Burn is not combined with it to form Burn Garn. Additionally, VARS makes three special robotic animal-like drones that can become armaments for Burn Garn so he can fight on different terrain: *'Drill Burn Garn' has a drill on his chest, crawler treads on his feet, and rapid-firing vulcan cannons on his forarms. Burn Garn combines with the narwhal for this armament form. *'Wing Burn Garn' is a melee form made from the bird that has a wing pack, a sword on his right arm, and a shield on his left arm. *'Power Burn Garn' is a medium-range form made from the sabertooth with the saber's head as a grappling hook on the right arm, a scissor claw on the left, and cannons on both shoulders. *'Mach Spherion:' The "Phoenix Combination" of Spherion and Mach Phoenix. The evil alias of this combination is known as Dark Guildion. **'Spherion:' Burn's sidekick who is turned into his evil alias Guildion by Grandark. Hiro enlarges Spherion with a call of "Fire Charge". **'Mach Phoenix:' Spherion's auxiliary phoenix mecha which has a jet transformation known as Mach Fighter. The evil alias for this auxiliary mecha is known as Dark Phoenix with its Mach Fighter form therefore being known as Dark Fighter. *'Great Burn Garn:' The "Friendship Combination" of Burn Garn and Mach Spherion, with Spherion's legs as a arm-mounted firing weapon and his torso as the handle and hilt of Great Burn Garn's melee weapon. Burn Garn and Mach Spherion become this combined state through a call of "Brave Fire Charge". Apprentice Braves Magna and Flash are under Burn's tutelage. They combine like the Autobots in Transformers: Energon into combinations that serve as the aliases of either one of these Braves: Magnum Bomber or Flash Kaiser. Varion Series Shizuma's set of vehicles: *'Motovarion:' Shizuma's main interface for three vehicles: **'Sonic Sky:' A jet. **'Land Fire:' An armored fire truck. **'Marine Speeder:' An amphibious bullet train. Together these three vehicles form three combinations: *'Saber Varion:' The sword warrior formed through "Saber Change" - Sky Sonic forms the head, arms and upper torso, Land Fire forms the lower torso and Marine Speeder forms the legs. *'Ace Varion:' The heavy-range gun warrior that specializes in aerial combat formed through "Ace Change" - Land Fire forms the head, arms and upper torso, Marine Speeder forms the lower torso and Sky Sonic forms the legs. *'Max Varion:' The life energy-harnessing martial arts warrior that specializes in naval battle formed through "Max Change" - Marine Speeder forms the head, arms and torso, Sky Sonic forms the lower torso and Land Fire forms the legs. *'Victorion' The combination of Varion and Cosmic Shuttle that has access to multiple weapons that form a space station. The name of this combination was used for a female Autobot Combiner in 2015. **'Varion:' A Brave sealed in Motovarion who transforms into a racecar. **'Cosmic Shuttle:' A mecha sealed in Earth's orbit. *'Galaxion:' The "evolution" of Victorion. Villains Nightmares *'Seltz Bach:' Grandark's armored second-in-command who represents despair. He has a special machine named the Death Malefic that regenerates by absorbing despair. At the end of the first Brave Saga, he absorbs Grandark's essence after Grandark dies, but is destroyed by a powered-up Burn Garn. *'Gust:' A draconic troll who represents laziness and ugliness (something he really likes). He makes a noxious gas that even erodes Braves. *'Carra:' A fallen angel who represents jealousy. She organizes Hiro's brainwashing even though she was corrupted, herself: she was once a Brave Saint named Stella. Upon her death, she gives Burn Garn and Mach Spherion the ability to form Great Burn Garn. Asmodians *'Satan Bardot:' The king who commands 6 generals. He steals the ultimate weapon's elements so that he can revive his own ultimate weapon. His generals are: **'Blear:' The general of fire. He loves violence and has an impulsive personality. **'Seed' The general of water. Seed has a big ego and a polite personality and thinks only perfect beings should live in the water. **'Gap:' The general of wind. Gap destroys the Space Police headquarters and kills many Braves. **'Dozar:' The general of earth. Dozar likes to steal away the life forces of children. **'Azrael:' The general of light. Azrael has a judicial behavior and often preaches the Asmodian philosophy. **'Necro:' The general of darkness. Necro has a quiet personality compared to the other five generals and also reanimates dead beings. Category:Holy Braves